


Feelings Are Complicated

by Heulo



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heulo/pseuds/Heulo
Summary: There's a new arrival in school and Ruby has no idea of what to make of her.





	Feelings Are Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's been awhile! The last time that I wrote something was back in February and for that, I apologise. My mental health took a sudden turn for the worse and inspiration went out the window. But now that that it's summer, I am feeling much better and happy to finally write something for you all!
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy! <3

Ruby always wondered why she never felt any form of attraction for a guy.

 

Growing up, the girls would always gush over the cutest boys in the school. In class they would show photos to each other, always debating on who was the hottest and calling dibs on their newfound crushes. They used to turn to her to ask what her opinion was, the response always being one with little to no care. After a while, they had given up on asking what she thought and kept their babbling to themselves. 

 

There was one occasion where one of those boys took an interest in her, for what reason she had no idea. He made advances by sitting with her at lunch, offering to help her in history class, walking with her to different classes and buying her her favourite snacks from the vending machine. She assumed he had a word with Yang for that one. At one point he even asked her on a date, which she politely declined and expressed her disinterest. From then on, his advances stopped and the only interaction they would continue to have was awkward side glances in the hallway as they hurriedly walked by each other. His name was Adrian and that’s all that she had ever learnt about him.

 

Knowing that she couldn’t simply force herself to fall for anyone, she decided to identify herself as the odd one out amongst her peers as she continued to go on without a single love interest. It wasn’t a bother for the most part, except people would question her every now and again, asking if she had finally found ‘the one’, whatever that meant. Some would speculate that she was dating a guy behind the scenes, some delinquent who had dropped out of school who she was too embarrassed to admit she was with. The idea was amusing, but she never indulged them in their delusions. What was the big idea anyway?

 

Yang, after discovering Ruby had no interest in Adrian, decided to leave Ruby to discover herself on her own. It was nice not having anymore added pressure on her, especially from someone who finally understood that Ruby wasn’t actively seeking out a partner. After all, Yang was too busy with her new girlfriend to play cupid. Ruby admitted that it was rather cute watching her pick out her best outfits to impress Blake. For a girl who would flirt with every man and woman who met her standards, you would think that this wasn’t the first time that Yang got the chance to call someone her own. But it was and Ruby could finally see peace within her sister, the anger that she held for many years finally diminishing. 

Good for her. 

 

As for Ruby, the only individual that she was intrigued by was the one who was now the talk of the school. Usually she would avoid gossip by turning up the volume in her headphones and focusing on creating new designs for her beloved gadgets and gizmos, but this was too good to ignore. There was word that a new student would be joining their class and it wasn’t just some banal nobody, it was a Schnee. This excited Ruby because she had always been a fan of the technologies that the Schnee Tech Company produced, many of which she used to develop and improve her own work. It was pricey but damn did it do the job. The very idea of getting to speak to someone who was familiar with the business was thrilling, although she doubted that someone of such prestige would even notice her when they’ll have all the other popular students in the school flaunting over them and pulling them into their inner circle.

 

Still, if she could at least be within the same room as them then she would consider it as an honour. The Schnees were a private bunch who revealed very little about their family. Everyone knew of Nicholas and his success in building the company to what it is now. He was a noble man who took the world by shock with his sudden passing. His daughter, Willow, was supposed to take control over the STC, however she is said to have become clinically depressed after her father’s passing, so her husband Jacques took charge. He reminded Ruby of a weasel, an ugly one at that, and she made a habit of pretending that he didn’t exist. It was only ever mentioned that they had 3 children and nothing else was revealed after that. She wondered what this new arrival could possibly be like.

 

She was left wondering for 2 weeks, building up a image of whoever it might be in her head and making up conversations of all the things that she wanted to say and ask. Now here they, or she, was standing in front of their classroom. The teacher stood back to allow the new arrival to introduce herself. Ruby was aware of the wave of silence that had struck the room, all eyes up front.

 

The girl held herself up high, giving off a sense of authority. She was a queen looking amongst her subjects, though her eyes saw nothing more than fellow classmates. When she spoke, it was like everyone in the room was leaning in to listen, relishing in the moment when Weiss Schnee’s name came to light.

 

Ruby was nothing more than awestruck. The real deal shattered the mental image that she had developed in her head. This girl was ethereal, with piercing blue eyes, pale skin and long silky white hair, the longest that Ruby had ever seen! The outfit she wore was simple, consisting of an oversized grey sweater, black jeans and trainers, all in which hugged her slim figure perfectly. Ruby was almost certain that was she was a model; How could someone be so... so beautiful?!

 

She was broken out of her daze when she noticed the teacher pointing at her, only just registering the fact that he was speaking to her. She fumbled over her words, not paying attention to the few who laughed, and squeaked, “Uh, y-yes sir?”

 

Seeming amused, the teacher repeated himself. “I asked if you would give Miss Schnee here a tour of the school so that she is acquainted with her new surroundings?”

 

“Oh, yes! Of course!” She responded quickly, maybe a little too enthusiastically, and hoped to God that no one noticed that her face was the most attractive shade of red today.

 

* * *

 

 

Once it was sorted that Ruby would be dismissed for her next class and the hallways would be relatively quiet, she then took Weiss on a grand tour of Beacon High. She had been handed Weiss’ schedule and was now showing her the way to each classroom, secretly elated by the fact that there was a few that they shared together. Unfortunately, despite the many made up conversations that Ruby had had with herself, she found herself lost for words and unable to ask her all that she wanted to know. Her mind was all too fuzzy and her heart beat way too fast for her liking. Maybe she was coming down with something?

 

Weiss, on the other hand, was busy with taking in her surroundings, as if she had been planted in an entirely different world. To the cabinets displaying trophies of the school’s greatest accomplishments, to simple posters that warned people to get their flu-shot, everything seemed to fascinate her. Ruby liked the way Weiss’ eyes would light up whenever she saw these things and although she herself passed them many times a day, she couldn’t help but have a newfound appreciation for them.

 

“You’re not much of a talker, are you?” 

 

Ruby blinked, realised that she had been staring, then quickly turned her head to bury it in Weiss’ schedule. The listed classrooms were now suddenly the most interesting thing in the world. “I, um... huh?” 

 

She wanted to kick herself. Oh, she wanted to kick herself so damn hard.

 

Weiss continued, “The thing is, it’s been roughly about 15 minutes since we’ve started this tour and you still haven’t so much as introduced yourself, nor have you said anything other than the subject of the specified classrooms.”

 

Ruby stopped, looked at her and then groaned as she leaned back and threw her hands up to her face, the paper meeting her skin with a satisfying thwack. 

“Ugh, you’re right, you’re totally right! I’m a lousy tour guide!” She regained her composure and rubbed the back of her neck, feeling miserable at the thought that she may disappointed Weiss on her first day. “I’m sorry, I... I guess I’m just having an off day, y’know? I didn’t mean to be so rude, the truth is I’m pretty socially awkward.” Well, that was somewhat the truth. Usually it wasn’t THIS bad.

 

She then stuck out her hand and offered a sheepish smile. She could at least try to redeem herself. “My name is Ruby Rose, it’s an honour to meet you Weiss Schnee.”

 

Weiss looked her up and down, finally having a name to identify the girl with, and gave a nod that seemed to one of approval as she shook Ruby’s hand. “You too, Ruby Rose.”

 

Her hand was soft, so soft that Ruby wanted to hold onto it for a just a little while longer, but it slipped from her grasp within a moment. She didn’t know why she was disappointed by that, it’s not like it was hers to hold anyway. Weiss continued on walking as if it was nothing, well it was nothing, or at least it should of been. Ruby had no idea that something so simple could be so confusing.

 

She found it much easier to speak to Weiss after their brief introduction, talking her through more than just her classrooms. She spoke a little bit about the history of the school, having been founded by Professor Ozpin who wanted to build a high school for all kinds of talented and exceptional people, providing many classes that allowed everyone to be creative and unleash their hidden potential while still meeting the set curriculum. She even talked about the star pupil, Pyrrha Nikos, and found out that even Weiss was aware of her. Though, Weiss knew of her for her academic success and Ruby had to shamefully admit that she only found out about her due to her featuring on the box of Pumpkin Petes.

 

Admittedly, Ruby had probably let the tour go on for a little too long as she had taken Weiss to more than just the essential places she needed to know, wanting to spend as much time with her as possible. She tried to hide the disappointment from her face with a wide smile as she turned to Weiss and handed her her schedule back. “Well, I guess that marks the end of our grand tour! There was still more that I wanted to show you, but I guess you’ll discover that on your own during your time here.” She pointed to one of the classes on the sheet of paper. “You remember where Business was, right? It’s just down this hall and to the right. Look for the woman who resembles a plum, she’ll be your teacher.”

 

Weiss giggled lightly, making Ruby’s heart skip a beat. “You are one interesting Rose, I’ll give you that.” She pocketed her schedule and gave Ruby one of the most beautiful smiles that she had ever seen. “I suppose I’ll be seeing you around then, Ruby. Thank you very much for the tour, you did great.”

 

“N-no problem!” She squeaked and then gave her a little wave as Weiss disappeared amongst the crowd of students emerging from their classrooms. She then glanced down at her trainers and proceeded to walk the opposite direction, putting her hand to her chest to try and ease the beating of her heart.

 

She just hoped that Weiss would at least remember her whenever all the other popular students pull her in.

 

* * *

 

That night, Yang and her girlfriend Blake came home to find Ruby pacing back and forth in the middle of the living room, moving at such a speed that Yang was instantly concerned. She set the grocery bags down then cautiously approached her sister as if she was a ticking time bomb. Meanwhile, Blake stood back and quietly watched, leaving it to the expert.

 

“Heya sis, you doing alright?” She asked carefully and jumped whenever Ruby whirled around to her, her silver eyes frantic with worry.

 

“Yang, I think I’m sick!” She exclaimed and earned a raised eyebrow from her sister in return.

 

“Uh, you just got a check up with the doctor last week?”

 

“No, no, I mean like, it’s gotta be some kind of deadly virus or serious fever!” She continued with her pacing and began ranting. “I looked up the symptoms and I’m quite confident with the results that Google has provided! You see this girl, a really pretty one by the way, joined our class and I had to give her a tour, but my heart was beating super fast and my head was all foggy, so I couldn’t think of anything to say to her and I even forgot to introduce myself, oh and don’t even get me started on how red my face was! She probably thought that I was super weird!”

 

She inhaled sharply, then continued at a slower rate. “Even though I could speak to her better after that, I’m fairly certain that I left a HORRIBLE first impression, and in front of a Schnee too! Now my heart just won’t stop getting palpitations and my stomach won’t stop feeling so... so fuzzy!”

 

Stopping in her pacing, she turned to them and was surprised to see that both Yang and Blake were both looking at her smugly.

 

“Why are you looking at me like that? I could be dying!”

 

Yang approached her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, using her hand to ruffle her little sister’s hair. “My dear sister, from what I hear it sounds as if the only thing that you’ve caught is feelings for this girl you speak of.”

 

“Wh- No way! I barely even know her!” Ruby struggled out of her sister’s hold and wrapped her arms defensively around herself. “She’s... She’s just very beautiful, that’s all. You can’t fall for someone just for their looks, right Blake?” She turned to Blake, who only smiled sweetly at her.

 

“Ruby, I think there’s no denying that you’ve developed a crush on this Schnee girl. When your sister and I first met, she fell on one knee and told me that I was the most beautiful woman that she had ever met and that it’d be a crime for me not to give her my number. Mind you, it was in the middle of a supermarket and in front of many spectators.”

 

“I may have been a teeny weeny bit tipsy.” Yang admitted, purposely avoiding the look that Ruby gave her as that was no where near the same story her sister had shared. “But hey, at least it worked!”

 

“You threatened to beat up the security guard and refused to leave.” Blake reminded her and only earned an innocent grin in return. She turned her attention back to Ruby. “My point is, love can be found anywhere and with anyone. You may be infatuated by someone at first just by looks and other characteristics alone, but over time that infatuation develops and turns into something incredibly special. I would suggest that you don’t deny these feelings outright, but rather explore them and see where it takes you.”

 

Ruby wanted to protest, to tell them both that they simply got it all wrong and that that wasn’t the case at all, but instead she merely nodded and decided to take their words into account, no matter how ridiculous it was

 

“I... I think I’m going to head to my room and process all of this. Thank you guys, really.” She walked out of the room, stopping briefly in the doorway. “If I don’t come back out, assume that I have died from some mysterious illness and that you just gambled my life on the mere fact that I may have a crush.”

 

Yang chuckled and waved her off, calling out to her as she retreated to her room. “You’ll be fine, Rubbles!”

 

When she got there, she immediately hopped into her bed and buried her face into her pillow, groaning into it. Zwei, who had been resting comfortably on top of Ruby’s dirty laundry, barked and hopped on top of her to give her a reassuring nudge, just like he always did when she was distressed. 

 

She smiled and reached behind her, turning to wrap the little fuzz ball into a warm hug. “Don’t you worry about me Zwei, I’m just feeling very strange today. Yang and Blake are convinced that I have a crush on this girl that I literally just met, now how ridiculous is that?” Zwei only barked again and licked her cheek and she gave him a pat on the head. “I’m glad that you agree with me, bud.”

 

He returned to his nap by sleeping on her chest, leaving her to stare at the ceiling and dwell in her own thoughts. She tried not to think about Weiss, but the image of that stupid gorgeous smile of hers kept appearing in her mind along with that giggle that pulled on Ruby’s heart strings. For 16 years she had gone on without falling for a single soul, and now here she was having thoughts about a girl that she barely even knew. She preferred to believe that it really was just a fever, but the longer she contemplated the more she realised how silly that was. 

 

It really was one of those crushes that everyone kept talking about and now she understood just why she never had one on a guy. She was into girls. Of course she was into girls, it made too much sense. Though she had never been as attracted to one as much as she was with Weiss, she had always had certain thoughts that she now realised she had been completely blind to. She would feel sheepish in the girl’s changing room, always opting to change in the restroom rather than with everyone else. For her gadgets she would always use the design on digital female models to test them on because she felt that their form was appealing. Christ, during prom she felt jealous of the GUYS because they got to dance with the most beautiful girls. There were so many signs that should have pointed her to the obvious, but for Ruby it just felt... Normal.

 

She brought her hands up to cover her face, her cheeks warm with a pleasant blush. If she thought one day was bad, then how on earth was she meant to last for an entire year?!

 

Weiss Schnee was going to be the death of her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You'll notice that my summary is pretty short, the reason being that I'm not sure if I should leave this fic at that or if I should add more chapters. I started writing this at random without much planned for it and now I see that it has potential to advance further. Please tell me whether or not I should continue with this because I'd be delighted to do that for you all!
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
